


Two Worlds: A Rampage

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Two Worlds [16]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cliffhangers, Drama, Killing, M/M, Murder, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n finds the Avatars and begins his task.





	Two Worlds: A Rampage

He appeared back in the human world, looking around, and now realizing the power that surrounded him.

Magic flowed through the air. In and around everyone.

It was an essence of this world.

An essence that he could tap into easily.

He walked along the streets, observing humanity.

He had no idea how long it’d been since he was last on this earth.

Ancient Egypt was the last place he was in.

Revered as a God of the Underworld, he was praised and followed by many.

The power he had was beyond most.

The other ‘gods’ were just as magnificent as he was.

Not truly gods. 

But mages.

Mages and wizards, who were powerful beyond any, worshipped and loved.

He wondered if that world still existed.

If the other mages still roamed this earth.

The one which had changed drastically.

Metallic contraptions, lights hanging on large poles.

The humans were dressed different.

None of them noticed his power, or bowed down to him.

It was strange.

But he didn’t care.

He had a mission. And that didn’t include regaining his following.

No. 

He had to eradicate the Avatars.

He shut his eyes, focussing on the energy within this world, and sensing for a large collection of it.

It didn’t take him long, finding a hidden pocket dimension.

“Y/n, have you come to accept our offer?”

He stood, stoic, as he observed the Avatars.

These were different to the ones he’d dealt with before.

A new collective.

But it didn’t matter. 

The collective would disappear, and the Avatars would never have a single chance to regain power again.

He lifted a hand, aiming at an Avatar, and watching as his body exploded.

The Avatars began mumbling, huddling together and raising their hands, creating a shield around them.

He focussed his eyes, knowing that wouldn’t help them at all.

Snapping his fingers, another Avatar’s hand burst, the shield faltering for a second, before it stood strong again.

“H-how are you…” the Avatar trailed off, not understanding where y/n got the power to kill Avatars.

Y/n waved his hand, the shield shattering as the power emanated from him.

The Avatars faces fell, realization washing over them.

“A-Anubis?”

Y/n’s eyes widened at the sound of the name, eyes flaring red.

He lunged forward, focussed on his mission, as he ripped through the group, gripping an Avatar who was charging an attack and breaking his arm, before staring right into his eyes and destroying his soul.

The Avatars began running, one after another being burst from the inside, ripped apart and erased from existence.

They began disappearing one by one, until there were only bodies, blood, and y/n, stood in the centre of it all.

“Please! We need help!”

The Elders were slightly amused at the desperation of the Avatars. 

Yet they sensed the fear.

“What is it?”

Before anyone had a chance to answer, a portal opened in the Heavens, y/n stepping out.

“What is the meaning of this?”

He said nothing, trained on his target and nothing else.

He stepped forward, but the Elders blocked his way.

“You are not allowed here, Anubis”.

He was shocked they even knew who he was.

“Leave of your own will. Or we shall be forced to remove you”.

Y/n glared at them, not saying a single word and flicking his wrist.

The Elders flew to the side, falling to the floor as y/n continued walking forward.

The Avatars frantically begged for their lives for the first time in their existence.

Once powerful beings, now begging and on their knees in front of the one being who could decimate their ranks.

“NO!”

The Elders sent bolts of lightning towards y/n, stinging his skin the slightest bit.

He turned to them, growling.

“Stop. No more blood shall be spilt in the Heavens”, the Elder warned, slight fear in his voice.

“You can deal with your business elsewhere”.

The Elders waved their hand, about to send the Avatars and y/n away, but a sudden screech stopped them.

An Elder lay on the ground, clutching her head as she began bleeding from her eyes.

“You should not have done that”.

All the Elders began attacking, the Avatars seeing their chance and sending energy waves at the same time.

Y/n screamed in pain and anger, his skin burning as the Avatars and Elders kept attacking.

“W-what is that?”

The Elders watched as y/n’s form began changing, slightly more muscular and larger, face morphing into a jackal, dressed in a black robe.

A sudden force pushed both groups back, before screams filled the air.

“Something’s wrong”.

Piper looked at Leo, worried.

“What is it?”

“We need to go. We need to go now!”

The sight in front of them made them sick.

Bodies of Elders and Avatars ripped in half, limbs everywhere, blood covering the ground.

They looked around for the cause, seeing an animal of sorts, biting into a screaming Elder.

“What the hell is that?”

“That’s y/n”.

Everyone’s head snapped to Leo, disbelief written on their faces.

“What the hell do you mean, that’s y/n?”

“Anubis”, was all Leo said, sensing the power coming from the being.

“No. That’s not-that’s not him”, Dean stated, not wanting to believe this.

That couldn’t be y/n. 

He wouldn’t kill people. 

He wouldn’t.

“Y/n…” Sam called out, stepping forward slowly.

The jackal turned, face dripping with blood as he looked at the man in front of him.

“Y/n, it’s me. Sammy”.

Sam held his hands up, walking slowly, trying not to alarm y/n.

There was no trace of his friend in this creature. 

There was just anger and rage.

“Y/n, you need to stop this. You nee-”

His words were cut short when the creature jumped on him, biting into his neck and ripping his throat out.

“SAMMY!”


End file.
